Imagining the Man in the Alien
by forallyourdoctorwhoneeds
Summary: After a stressful adventure with the Doctor, Clara decides to spend some quality time focusing on herself and ends up playing out a fantasy in her head about a certain lanky, goofy haired, bowtie wearing alien. Because I just don't think there's enough of this type of fic out there in the world. Rated M for a reason.


_At this point I'm really just procrastinating finishing chapter 3 of Life Goes On or starting any of my other fics I'm wanting to start by coming up with these random ideas. I was literally driving today when I thought 'Hey there's really not a lot of this type of fic out there in the universe' and I decided to write it. So yeah this is my first posted attempt at anything sexual and of course it's not even sex, it's the act when one does it alone. (Hopefully you've figured that out already lol) So yeah… Here you go. Just read it!_

 _I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form._

It had been a particularly stressful trip for the Doctor and Clara. They had ended up in the year 1974 because a gentleman and his assistant in needed help contacting the 'ghost' of the house they were staying in. After crossing the same house in different times all over the place, causing some fears in Clara that the Doctor doesn't even really know or care about the people he travels with. That led to a strange cryptic statement from the Doctor about how Clara was 'the only mystery worth solving.' In the end the 'ghost' was a time traveler stuck in a pocket universe searching for its soulmate. This led to another strange story from the Doctor that left Clara standing there wondering what he really thought about her. Once they had finally gotten the whole thing situated he landed the TARDIS back in the Maitland's front yard later at night the same day he had picked her up.

"So, see you next Wednesday?" The Doctor asked hopeful

"Yeah. Next Wednesday." Clara smiled at him. He couldn't help but notice a hint of mischief in her eyes as she sauntered toward the door.

"Alright, see you then!" He replied excitedly.

She laughed as she made her way out the door. Once the Doctor had taken the TARDIS back into the time vortex Clara quietly slipped inside the house, noting that it was about 11 pm. Of course Angie and Artie were asleep for school the next day and Mr. Maitland was an early to bed type of person as well, so it was dark and quiet in the house. Clara smiled to herself as she tip toed her way upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her. Between taking care of the kids and Mr. Maitland and of course the Doctor it had been way too long since Clara had taken care of herself and that's what she intended to do tonight. "An extremely stressful trip deserves a little self-care, right?" she mumbled to herself as she made her way into her bathroom. She drew herself up a bath, removed her clothes, and slipped into the water, sighing as she did. She let herself sit for a minute to adjust to the heat of the water before sinking even further so that everything below her shoulders was submerged. About the next 20 minutes was spent just allowing her tense muscles to relax and washing herself with one of her favorite soaps that smelled of vanilla. Once the water turned cooler she stood and exited the bath, wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel.

She went back into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching into the drawer of the bedside table. She pulled out a slim purple vibrator, biting her lower lip as she contemplated her next move. She decided to scoot back so she was leaning on the pillows resting against the backboard of the bed, setting her legs apart. She began by imagining what would happen if a certain goofy, bumbling, dorky alien had actually had feelings for her.

What? You wouldn't think she had noticed the Doctor? He was handsome, kind, mysterious, and just about everything else Clara wanted in a partner. So of course she had fallen for him and wished that something would happen. In her fantasy he had caught her in one of the many bathrooms on the TARDIS, just having gotten out of her shower and wrapped in a towel. He would react like his usual fumbling self at first, covering his eyes, muttering an endless string of apologies, and going to leave the room. That is, until Clara reaches to grab his wrist and pulls him into her. Suddenly his arms are around her waist and her chest is pressed against his. He is in shock and she just smiles and closes the gap between their mouths to kiss him passionately. It takes a minute for him figure out what is going on but eventually he does start kissing her back, causing her to smile into the kiss and slide her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues swirl around each other for a while before he slips the towel off of her body, which she does in real life.

As her fantasy continues to play out behind her eyelids Clara turns on the vibrator and slides it down to the sensitive skin between her legs. She runs it up and down a few times before settling it on her clit and begins moving it in little circles. It wasn't long before soft little coos and moans began escaping her lips. She continued imagining the Doctor as she pleasured herself, bringing one hand up to caress her breast. She bit her lip again to muffle what she knew would otherwise be a particularly loud moan. Her hips had begun to thrust at the open air as she got close. Part of her was surprised as this had been an unusually short session, but at the same time it didn't completely surprise her as it had been at least a month since the last time she had done this and she hadn't actually been intimate with anyone in that time so her body had been feeling a little deprived. She abandoned her fantasy in the end, preferring to just focus on the delicious warm pressure in her stomach and between her legs as she climbed closer and closer. Even without actively thinking about her fantasy she still called out the Doctor's name as she came.

After riding out her orgasm and taking a few minutes to calm down Clara set her vibrator back in its drawer and curled herself up beneath her covers for some sleep. Within a few minutes she was just about to drift off to sleep when her bedroom door swung open.

"Clara! Wake up! The universe is in grave danger and I need your help and- Clara why are you not wearing a shirt?" The Doctor shouted and then turned his attention to Clara's bare shoulders peeking out over the blanket as she propped herself up on her elbows

"Doctor it's 12:15 am and you just left an hour ago." Clara grumbled

"Oh… Never mind then. It's too early. The universe is just fine, but that still doesn't answer my question." He stated nervously "I mean, most humans who sleep naked just had some form of… Intercourse." He winced at that last word "But there's no other human here to have been doing that with you or-"

Clara cut him off "Doctor, you're babbling again. Haven't you ever heard of just sleeping without clothes because it makes it easier to sleep?" Clara decided the Doctor didn't need to know what she actually had been doing. It appeared he wouldn't understand and she didn't need him figuring out that she was thinking of him too.

"Oh, okay. I'll be off then. And don't worry about the universe. I'll try to return when I'm supposed to." He smiled and closed her door. Clara waited a moment as she heard him make his way down the stairs and out the front door before she busted into a fit of giggles.

"I hate when he does that…"


End file.
